Uncovering The Secrets
by MoonlightPrincess5sixthousand
Summary: What happends when a late student named Malissa Enteres into Hogwarts and discovers secrets that turn the school upside down! R&R, My first Story, No Flames Please. OCX?
1. Prolouge

AUThurs Note: Okay, i came up with this idea for this characterand storie in math class. Its my first storie. R&R NO FLAMES PLZZ!

Character stats

Name: Malissa Crystal Higurashi

Age: 17

Birthday: Februrary 31

Hair: Long, silky, flowing blond hair, with streaks of natural aqua that changes to purple underwater.

Eye colour: Naturally cream, but changes colour with moods, goes straight whit when seeing the future, glows in the dark.

Height: 5'7

Preferred nighware: Non

Hogwarts house: Ravenclaw cause she's smarter then she is brave, or sly, or that other stuff.

Personality: A completely lovable ad outgoing person, hiding her dark, traffic past.

Body type: Slim but volumotuous

Family orientatin: Centaurs take care of her during the summer, so she can run fast, is Very good at the bow, and can see the future cause centaurs have really really good division skills that they have taught her. She was raissed by fairies and they see her as famiy which is why she has fairy powers and is half fairy.  
Usual clothes: conservatively, yet Smexy, usually with a larghe pink choker with an upsidedown triangle, and it's the only memorie of her real parents?!

Special powers: Poewr to control elements (but she dosent knowthat yet and i may not even give her those powers, ddepending on how the stor progresses) and all the powers I mentioned in family stuff.

TRAGic past: Her adoptive dad killed\raped her adoptive mom and then raped Malissa. Which is why she cant get close to people.

AN: I had a lot off fun writng her stats, and I'l lget the first chapter up soooooonnnn!!  
If you did'nt like this then please read the actual story . Some things might be changes as the story comes along and ill try to change them here.  
REVIEW PLEASE!! NO FLAMES!  
I WANT A FEW GOOD ONES BEFORE I UPDATE!! Love you all, hugs and kisses. 33_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hope you enjoy my fanfic cause i worked really really hard on itand i really love my character NO FLAMES PLZ!!_

Chapter 1  
Malissa Crystal Youbutsu Munamoto sat at her desk, bored to tears by the boring work her teacher gave her. As she blinked her gorguss white mood changing eyes she thought about how she wanted harder work. She sighed, the sound coming out of her lushous lip glossy lips sounding like a beautifull angel. Later that night, she she returned to her home forrest, she told the fairies about her schoolingh woes. The fairies sympathised with her and brewed her some tea, made with special herbs found only in the forest which were hard to find. Malissa was raised by fairies cause when she was littler her father killed and raped her mom then raped her. She hid all this tragic past behind a cheerfull attitude and bubbly personality.She went to bed at night wishing she had a way out of the miserable life she had.The next morning she was bright and sunny and she gotup from her bed of leaves and bathed in the fairy fountain of light . turning the aqua streaks in her hair a gorguss shade of purple. (because the fairy magic ofcourse)

then she noticed an owl (this was after she got out of the fountain and dressed not putting on any panties cause she don't like em lol) and gave her a yellow envolpoed letter that had her name on it in pretty scrawling writing and with curious eyes she opened the eneveplope and it told her she was going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy!?  
It said:  
Dear Malissa,  
We are sorry we have taken so long to invite you to our school. We detected some magic but we thought it was just the fairies. After a strange burst of magic, we investigated and found you, You are going be being entered into the school late, so be prepared for some hard stuff.  
Inclosed was a list of supplies.

but how am i going to find all this stuff, she thought. The fairies gathered around and told her they would help her using their fairy magic they lifted her up and flew her to london . Since Malissa is so smart she went and was able to find the leaky cauldron and gain access to Diagonally. She was sooo happy she smiled and bought all her things for school.

She stayed at the leaky cauldron that night because the first of September was tomorrow. Tom the bar guy told her she could stay for free as long as she tested the new butterbeer!3

_AN : I checked for spelling mistakes, so let me know if you see any! 3 I'll only update when I get three good nice people reviews!! 3_


	3. Chapter 3

a/nI've been getting some bad reveeis and they make me sad

_a/nI've been getting some bad reveeis and they make me sad. Anyone who has readf thgis story, pleas stick with it I'm sure it will get better. And if your gonna leave a comment about how much I "suck" please put it nicely" Thankkkzzz_

Chapter 2

Malissa ran exitedly through kings cross, dragging her heavy trunk full of Hogwarts supplies behind her. She looked up at the clock when she heard a bell ring. It was one minute till eleven!! She wondered what to do; her ticket said platform 9/3 quartres, where was that? Then she saw somebody run hurredly through the wall. She gasped. But it was too late to be scared, so she ran through the wall. She went through easily and saw a big red steamer. Throwing her suitcase into the cargohold, she jumped onto the train just before it pulled away.

On the train she found herself an empty conpartement and settled in for the long journey. "Everyone my age probably already has friends" she thought. "Everyone's already been in this school for years!" She pulled out one of her shcool books and started to read. "I might as well get a head start on the work." She thought to herself.

About 15 minutes and 100 pages later, A boy stepped into the compartment with her, he was followed by another boy and a girl. The boy had crazy black hair, green eyes, round glasses and a weird scar. The boy behind him had red hair, freckles and the girl had frizzy brown hair. They all sat down in the seat across from her. They began to discuss quidditch, something she'd never heard of before.  
"What's quidditch? She asked."  
The three people looked up at her, seeing her there for the first time. The boy with the messy black hair was instantly fell in love with Malissa, with her beautiful blonde hair with aqua streaks. He looked at her, and suddenly she knew she loved him too. But she didnt know him yet…so she made it a goal to do that.  
The girl with frizzy hair spoke up.  
"hey, I'm Hermione Graanger."  
"HI!, said Malissa, I'm Malissa Crystal Yotsubo Munamoto!"  
"I'm ron." Said the boy with the red hair and freckles. Ron weasley."  
Then the boy with the messy hair spoke up.  
"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He spoke with happiness and wonder, that he had found such a beautiful princess to fill all his dreams with amazingness.  
Then, for most of the long long train ride, she was silent knowing that her lover was sooo close.

_an: I see how some people say she's like too perfect and stuufff….but im just making it so its easier for her to fall in looove! Everyone lovooes loves! We'll get into the DEEPER feelings llaater! Bye Bye, hugs and kissesm, hope you like this chapeter better, I really really tried with the grammer.  
_


	4. Chapter three

a

_REMOVE BEFORE SUBMITTING pici./_

_a/n I've noticed people started calling my fic a troll ficand I don't really now whatthat means but I know its probably something mean soooo….if you havnt got anything nice to say don't say it a t all. okay, next chappie already. I'm glad im getting some good reviews so im gonna continue writing for as long as I can and hopefully ill get better as I go along. Please R&R so I cann gettt betteerrrr! ;hearts&_

She stepped off the train and was sad to find that her love was going a different way, for even thought she was not a first year, she still had to go with them because she was a late comer. Sitting in aboat with 3 other snot nosed first years, she watched as her new beloved was carried away in a carrage pulled by leather dragon things.

In the great hall she waited to be sorted with the large talking hatt. She was the last one in line because of her age. When she sat down on the stool she could hear the hat whispering in her ear. Debating with itself which house she should go in. It finally desided that Ravenclaew was best because, no matter how well she fit into the other houses. Her smarts were stronger then all the other house traits. She died a little inside when she saw that her Man was in a totally different house. But as she sat down at her new table, all the smiling faces cheered her up enough that she could concentrate on the speech of the Headmster.

After the headmaster was finished talking, he indroduced her.  
"I would also like to welcome our new student joining in sixth year, he said, please welcome her with warm arms"  
Some people clapped, and she stood up for a second.

Suddenly, the headmaster clapped and amazing dilishus looking food appeared. She smiled and began to eat.

A girl beside her smiled at her and said "My name is May! What's yours?"  
"Well..my name is Malissa, of course! She smiled. He introduced me not two minutes ago!" malissa replied kindly.  
"Great! Mine's May! But I guess you already knew that! It's May Penelopee Hitchman!"  
"That's a pretty name', said Malissa  
"Where did you come from??" asked May.  
"I was going to school in a muggle high school then I got my Hogwarts letter at home". Said Malissa  
"I see! So did you live with both your parents or….??" Asked may interestedly.  
Malissa looked down sadly at her food.  
" I don't want to talk about it right now…" said malissa sadly.  
May started asking:  
"What happened? Did they die? Did YOU kill them? Did YOU die? Did they get raped? Did YOU get raped?"  
Malissa ran out of the grat hall.  
Tears ran down her cheeks, and she ran into a bathroom nearby to cry her eyes out.

a/n: please please please review nicely…


End file.
